Field of Invention
The present embodiments relate to garnet phosphor ceramic plates suitable for lighting devices, more particularly to the use with blue and near-UV light sources.
Description of Related Art
Manganese (Mn) ions usually exhibit emission in the green or red region depending upon their crystalline structure and lattice position. However phosphor materials containing Mn ions suffer from low transparency and poor efficiency.